Quand tu es là !
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: C'est la vie de notre légiste Molly Hooper qui est inspiré de 'Quand tu es là' de Vartan


_Posté le 4 juin_

 _ **Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Sylvie Vartan : Quand tu es là.

 ** _A/N : Oui, oui, oui, je sais j'ai dit le trois et on est le quatre mais j'ai eu un peu de mal chance car là où j'étais je n'avait pas accès à internet donc voici l'O.S. défi lancé par AMYPOND14. Allez voir ses fics elles sont géniales !_**

 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Le réveil sonne. Pas envie de me lever. Toujours la même routine. M'asseoir sur mon lit. Enfiler mes chaussons. M'habiller. Me peigner. Déjeuner. Et partir au boulot. Tout cela comme un robot, programmé à répéter les choses chaque jour sans y penser réellement. Pourtant je suis bien humaine. J'ai juste l'impression de n'être qu'un point de plus dans une foule compacte et désordonnée, un peu comme les molécules à l'état liquide.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

"Oh la fe*me John !" lui ordonnais-je. Depuis une demi-heure déjà, mes expériences rataient les unes après les autres. Il me fallait de peu pour que je craque : entre John qui déversait un flot continu de paroles inutiles et mon palais mental qui me titillait l'esprit... Aujourd'hui, il était infernal. Un gros "N'oublie pas !" clignotait au dessus de ma tête. Mais ne pas oublier quoi ?

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Dans le bus un homme m'aborde. Il titube et pu l'alcool. Encore un de ces machos en manque de chaire fraîche. Je l'ignore. Il insiste. Je le repousse. Il m'attrape par la nuque de sa grosse main poisseuse. Là tu abuses mon coco ! Je lève rapidement mon genoux vers ses parties sensibles. Il se plie en deux de douleur. Il couine à la mort d'une voix fluette. Et c'est avec un sourire satisfais que je quittai le métro.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Malgré ce que John ne cessait de clamer haut et fort, j'avais bougé. De la table de la cuisine au sofa. En position de réflexion, je me concentrais sur cet ordre lumineux. Quel jour sommes nous ? Le 8 janvier selon John. Mais diantre qu'y avait-il le 8 janvier d'aussi important ? Je me lève, pose l'ordinateur de John sur mes genoux et sous ses remontrances. "Deux minutes !" lui ai-je répondu. Dans la barre de recherche je tapais la date du jour. Pendant deux heures, j'effeuillai ainsi des centaines de sites.

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Oh non ! Pas encore lui ! Mais lâche-moi les basques Anderson ! Depuis que Tom m'avait larguée pour une midinette blonde, grande et mince (A chaque fois que je pensais à elle j'avais _''Les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes''_ de Lio en tête), Philippe ne cessait de flirter avec moi. Ce type était sympa mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était petit, brun, avait les yeux bleus et portait barbe et lunettes. Pas mon genre dirai ma mère. Moi je préférais...

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Comme mes recherches furent infructueuses, je laissai tout de côté, et pris mon manteau. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je fis une longue pause dans une de mes enquêtes. Mais celle-ci était spéciale. Enfin je l'espérais. John me regarda, surpris. Mais bon sang John ! Je suis humain ! Cela m'arrive de vouloir sortir ! Dehors, le tableau de carte postale de Londres s'évertuait à me distraire. Mais l'interjection ''N'oublie pas !'' revenait en force. Or je n'avançais pas ; mon palais mental me refusait le moindre indice. Je fis taire ma frustration et me pris à considérer l'énigme comme un jeu.

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Salut toi ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Justin Caldossalle ? Intéressant ! Contusions et choc crânien. Comment t'ais-tu fais ça mon pauvre Justin ? Dommage que tu sois mort, tu étais plutôt mignon. En fait, tu étais même le genre d'homme qui me plaisait. Grand, brun, assez mince et cet aire mystérieux... STOP ! Ma vieille, tu deviens folle à fantasmer sur des défunts ! Regarde-toi non d'un chien ! _Et alors ? Il y en avait un qui était mort, non ?_

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Je m'assis sur un banc et explorai mon ''mind palace''. J'ouvrai une à une toutes les portes qui s'offraient à moi, en vain. Pourquoi ne trouvais-je pas ? 8 janvier, 8 janvier, 8 janvier, 8 janvier. Je le répétais en boucle...

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

La paperasse inintelligible me bourrait le cerveau de mots communs d'un point de vue spécialiste mais complexe pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la médecine. Encore et encore les même gestes :

1 - Sortir le corps.

2 - Ouvrir la toile.

3 - Inspecter le corps et trouver les détails important : heure du décès, cause de la mort, maladie détestée.

4 - Analyser les informations collectées.

5 - Ecrire tout cela dans le certificat de décès.

6 - Refermer la house.

Et ranger le corps dans le casier où il séjournera en attendant d'être inhumé ou enterré.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

J'ai laissé tomber, si c'était réellement important et si cela me tenais réellement à cœur, j'aurais tout de suite su de quoi il s'agissait. Pourquoi m'acharner sur une cause perdue ? Une voix toute timide me répondis : '' _Une cause n'est jamais perdue, tu en es l'exemple !_ '' Moi ? Je... c'est vrai qu'être toxicomane pourrait laisser penser que je ne me sortirai jamais de ce cercle vicieux, mais au contraire, depuis l'affaire Sherrinford, je n'ai plus touché au moindre stupéfiant illicite ou non. Au lieu de cela je sortais. Pas longtemps mais beaucoup. Cela m'aider à réfléchir et à extérioriser la frustration que développaient mes enquêtes. A chaque stagnation de celles-ci, je m'en allais de Baker Street un temps, puis je revenais, cela devait expliquer sûrement la surprise de John. je n'avais pas d'enquête en cours à ce qu'il sache. Il étudiait de près mon comportement depuis l'affaire Culverton. il ne voulait plus me perdre.

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Pause déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'était immangeable mais mon corps réclamait de la nourriture à grands cris des gargouillements ! Alors j'avalais sans mâcher la bouillie infâme qu'on osait nous servir ce midi. Je buvais aussi, beaucoup, pour faire passer le tout. Je déglutis. Anderson s'asseyait en face de moi. Je n'osai pas lui demander de partir, même, si c'était, tout de même gênant. Il posa sa main rugueuse et sale sur la mienne. je la retirai vivement. Je soupçonnais qu'il m'aimait en secret, j'en eus la confirmation. Je lui adressai un sourire désolé et mal-à-l'aise, et m'en allai en prenant mon manteau et mon plateau. J'avais pour la première fois dis non à ses avances.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Il pleuvait. J'étais trempé mais j'en avais besoin. Et pour remettre mes idées en place. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de mettre le doigt sur la signification de cet ordre ? De plus celui-ci me martelait la tête, encore pire que les gouttes de pluie silencieuses mais glaciales qui me tombait vigoureusement dessus. J'avais surement enfoui cette échéance tellement en moi qu'elle ne pouvait plus que ressortir que sous cette phrase : '''N'oublie pas !''.

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Ma journée se termina pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais regardé toutes les cinq minutes l'heure. Je comptai combien de temps il me restait avant d'être libérée de cette morgue, qui était de venue pour moi, une prison, un enfer où les morts étaient rois, et les envies suicidaires, reines. J'en étais malheureuse mais je faisais bonne figure devant les collègues. Seul, Mike, mon patron, avait remarqué mon trouble et ma tristesse. il m'avait forcée à voir un psychologue, résultat : j'étais en dépression.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Je suis rentré malgré les bourrasques de vent. Et j'ai joué du violon. Tant et plus. Autant que John et Mrs Hudson m'avaient menacé de le brûler. Un stradivarius ! Ils n'avaient pas de cœur mais j'ai arrêté. "John ? Nous sommes le 8, mais pourquoi ce jour est spécial ?" Et il m'a répondu : ''Un anniversaire''. Tout à coup le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Je sus exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie.

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Tout le trajet du retour, j'ai récapitulé les points positifs et négatifs de ma vie. Ma misérable petite vie de médecin légiste. J'ai pensé aussi à l'irréparable. Après tout je ne manquerai à personne. Je m'était décidée pour aujourd'hui. Cette décision n'était pas prise sur un coup de tête. J'ai passé des nuits blanches à ressasser mon enfance. Et chaque nuit je pensais à mourir. Oui j'osai le dire. Ce mot tabou que personne ne voulait avoir en bouche mais que moi, médecin légiste, avait en permanence. Je rentrai chez moi. Me*de ! Ma porte est ouverte ! Je pris ma bombe lacrymogène que j'avais dans mon sac et poussa la porte.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Je pris un air détaché, les mains dans le dos, dans la maison éteinte de ma pathologiste. J'entendis ses pas étouffés et sa main fouillant dans son sac. Surement quelque arme d'auto-défense. A vrai dire j'avais forcé la serrure et donc étais entré pas très légalement. Il y avait donc des chances pour qu'elle ne me prenne pour un cambrioleur ou autre malfrat. Elle entra et alluma la lumière à toute vitesse.

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

"Sherlock !" Mon cœur bondit de joie. Enfin ! Malgré tout : le vent, la pluie, la morgue, Anderson, mes journées pourries... Tout cela était révolu, fini, rien comparé au plaisir que j'éprouvais en sa présence. Je laissai tombé, sac, bombe lacrymogène et envies suicidaires. Je courus le prendre dans mes bras et priai pour que ce ne fut pas un rêve. Mais il était bien réel derrière les nuages noirs de ma vie un ciel bleu brillait, et ce dernier était représenté par les deux yeux de mon détective préféré : William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Je fus... heureux de voir Molly sourire. Je n'osai pas l'avouer mais elle me faisait littéralement fondre. Ce petit bout de femme m'était plus précieux que n'importe quoi sur Terre. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Elle frémis. Malgré cela, c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi radieuse et que son souffle aussi rapide et ses yeux aussi dilatés. Ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil, de part leur faute, les miennes aussi. Je n'avais jamais éprouver ceci pour quelqu'un, encore moins pour une femme. Un feu immense me dévorait le cœur. C'était donc cela l'amour ? ''Oui !'' me répondirent ses yeux chocolat.

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

Il me plaqua contre un mur et m'embrassa fougueusement. Ce jour là fut le premier jour d'une relation affective mais singulière entre une légiste et un détective.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Alors ? Verdict ? Une petite review ?**_


End file.
